Joyeux Noel, Amor
by nek0-sama
Summary: Everyone knows the purpose of mistletoe. And as the winter holidays approach, Ryan Evans devises away to enjoy the festivities with a little game involving the holiday tradition. Of course, the greatest joy of all, is sharing that fun with Troy Bolton.


**A/N: ** A wonderful fluff filled one-shot for Christmas. I've drawn pictures, but I've yet to write a story featuring the warmth of the holidays, so here I go. Enjoy. 

**Warnings: **Slash, a bit of femslash, a scene of questionable content and overall craziness.

Joyeux Noel, Amor

The expanse estate belonging to the richest family in Albuquerque, the Evans family was dressed in excess of winter holiday décor. The vibrant display of red, white and multicolored festive lights could be seen a block away. Sharpay Evans, the elder of the Evans' twin children had taken it upon herself to brag to all of her schoolmates how her family's decorating job far surpassed those families of her peers that had a comparably more meager household income. Of course, she had not lended a hand to the laborious task. She couldn't risk breaking a nail or scuffing her shoes, could she?

Her brother Ryan had been too caught up in the holiday festivities, such as assisting his mother with the decorating, to boast on the splendors of the exterior appearance of his home. A dreamy smile fixed on his face, he toiled away at the stove, preparing Christmas cookies and playfully swatting his lover, of several months, East High golden boy, Troy Bolton, away when the sex god offered his assistance. Assistance here meaning dipping his finger into the batter and licking the digit clean before attempting the act once again.

"That's not healthy, you know," Ryan chided his brunette love.

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stranger," the athlete remarked with his infamous impish grin.

With a laugh, the blond shook his head. Secretly, he was grateful that Troy was so much fun to have around when baking. He could only imagine what it must be like for Zeke Baylor, slaving away in front of a hot oven while Sharpay complained about whether the goodies were done yet.

_Ah yes, Troy is a godsend. _

* * *

A mountain of Christmas presents was piled around the extravagant evergreen tree that sat in the center of the dance hall. Garland hung on the ceiling, holly and mistletoe positioned carefully as to ensnare its unsuspecting victims in its green leaved and ivory-berried wrath. Simpering to himself, Ryan gave his intricate game a last once over, ensuring that his weapons of mass destruction were carefully concealed from sight and would only make their presence known when it was too late to escape their dastardly clutches. If all went according to plan, this would be a Christmas party that the guests would not soon be able to erase from their minds. No matter how many times they rinsed their mouths out. And with the alcoholic beverages setting out, awaiting consumption, there would be some interesting match-ups indeed.

Smirking deviously to himself, he patted the plant that he had tucked safely away in his pocket. He planned to use this one for his own special purpose. "You've gotta love the old holiday traditions," he mused, "sometimes they can make for the most amusing situations in the present day. And tonight," he added, turning on his heels to make for the door, "we'll definitely put one of these traditions to the ultimate test." Yes he was blond, but he could be plenty cunning. And with his strange sense of humor on top of all of his sex appeal, Ryan Evans was a catch for any man. He however would not be exploring any opportunities during the party. He was perfectly content being Troy Bolton's prized possession, a position coveted by all.

Entering the room, Troy stepped into place beside the actor. He wore a red t-shirt depicting a crashed sleigh and the outline of an old woman underneath the wayward vehicle and a cleverly drawn reindeer proclaiming his innocence as the police slapped cuffs on his hooves. "Having fun?" He inquired. He already knew of his partner's plot. Coming up with evil schemes was something that the pair excelled at. They were evil geniuses and their brains shared the same frequency.

"Not yet," Ryan promised his lover, "but we will."

"When you act naughty, it really turns me on," Troy confided in his lover.

Ryan blushed a pretty shade of red to match his holly colored shimmering lips. "Stop that." Underneath all of that deviousness was a shy, quiet boy.

Troy smiled, his pink lips twitching in amusement. "I hope that isn't what you're going to say when I get you drunk and kidnap you so that I can do…" He paused, and then thought about his wording so that he could leave some ambiguity to what he was about to say, "_stuff _to you." And beneath all of that playfulness, was a strong, fiercely devoted adolescent that would do anything for his life-partner.

"'Stuff', huh?" Ryan echoed, arching his brow.

"Yep," Troy flashed a boyish grin full of mischief.

Ryan returned the smile. He loved the taller, more masculine boy so much, warmth filled him from the ends of his socks to the top of his red fedora to match his red and white swirly dress shirt. "We'll most definitely be having fun tonight."

Draping an arm around the shoulders of the petite performer, Troy vowed, "I'll see to that personally. Now how about you join me for a drink, mon amor?'

"I would be most delighted, amor."

* * *

People filed in and shortly the room was packed full of hard partying adolescents in festive shades of red white and green. Tipping back cups of margaritas, hard lemonade and spyked punch, couples heterosexual and homosexual alike chatted idly to one another and danced, grinding their hips together. Scantily clad females rubbed up against their male counterparts. Standing in the entryway, one pair isolated themselves from the massacre and chaos soon to ensue.

"Let's sit back and watch the magic happen," Troy stated with a smile.

"But of course." With a lavish gesture of his hand, Ryan took a sip of his strawberry margarita and settled comfortably on the well-built boy's lap. Two sets of blue orbs fixed themselves on a coupling of girls; Troy's ex-girlfriend Gabriella Montez, whose dark curls fell over her shoulders bouncing as she let out a nervous laugh, and Brytney Moore, the co-captain of the cheer squad. Both girls were slightly tipsy, the straps of their dresses sliding down their shoulders.

"Lookie!" Pointing toward the ceiling, Gabriella let out a giggle.

"Is that _mistletoe_?!" Brytney gasped.

"Guess that means I have to kiss you," the dark-haired girl slurred in her high, girlish voice.

"Wha…?" Slow on the uptake, the cheerleader did not respond. As Gabriella leaned in for the expected lip lock, Troy and Ryan adverted their gazes.

"That's not hot, _at all_," Troy observed.

"No it's not," Ryan agreed "but at least she's out of the closet now." Scanning the room, he caught sight of something that wasn't exactly the dictionary definition of "hot", but certainly met his goal of what he had planned for the night's events. "Homophobic jocks at ten o' clock."

"Who is it?" Troy began to search the room for the intended victims.

"Barnes and Wustler," the blond clarified, downing another sip of the beverage. The buzz began to settle in, accompanied by less than pleasant brain freeze.

Troy took a swig of his own spyked apple cider. "Oh-ho. The track team's chief Neanderthals?"

"Those would be the ones."

As they spoke the two massive, hulking brutes stood beneath a leaf of the plant, laughing about their latest defamation of some poor kid that swayed his hips just a tad too much when he walked, thus making him subject to their ignorance. "Hey look!" James Barnes, the C average track star pointed toward the planted mime on the ceiling. "It's one of those Christmas thingies."

From behind Ryan were vibrations as Troy laughed quietly. "'Christmas thingies'?!"

The blond performer laughed with the golden boy, the two of them savoring their triumph as they had had encounters to spare with the two lunk heads and they had deemed that payback was well in order.

"Isn't that the one that makes you have to kiss?" Rick Wustler, the dark haired co-captain of the sport prompted. Gradually, the situation clicked into place, and the two stepped apart, voicing their declination of such a revolting notion. "Hell, no! I ain't kissin' you!" Wustler cried, shoving Barnes out of the way.

"Do I sense dissension in the ranks?" Ryan turned to Troy and gave him a winning smile, his eyebrows raised in a most sexy manner.

Troy affirmed, "United; they stand. Apart; they have the brainpower of an amoeba."

"Don't be such a pussy!" Eric Holter, ace pitcher for East High's baseball team that had fallen into obscurity called out. "If Bolton can do it, then you can too!"

A look of pure revulsion on his face, Wustler squinched his eyes shut and puckered his lips, pulling Barnes in before the cave dweller could react.

Peals of laughter ascended from Troy and Ryan's corner of the room as they savored the sweet flavor of vengeance realized. Throughout the night, strange pairings continued to occur and reluctance was displayed less frequently as more people downed liquor, fine wine, beer and martinis. By the time the midnight hour had descended, Troy was helping a plastered Ryan up the stairs, passing a giddy Sharpay being guided around by a very sober Zeke Baylor.

"Ryan!" the blonde female chirped, indicating toward her brother's belt buckle, which was designed to resemble a crystallized snowflake and was covered with glitter and sequins. , "It's so shiny! Eeeheehee! Can I touch it?!" Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed the ornamental accessory and began to undo the belt.

"Shar, that is a no-no!" A flushed Ryan scolded, seizing his twins' arm to prevent her from doing something that she would most likely regret when the sun forced her out of her slumber. Sharing a look of horror, both Zeke and Troy reached to restrain their significant others.

"I'm so sorry, man!" Zeke exclaimed. "She's pretty messed up."

"'S okay," Troy slurred, comforting a distressed Ryan that had snuggled into the crook of his neck. He could feel the boy's manhood against his, and suddenly the room was far too hot and crowded for his liking.

"She touched me inappropriately!" the petite male whimpered, flabbergasted and appalled by his sister's less-than-model behavior. _How dare she?! Now Troy is going to have to touch me _everywhere_ to make the filthiness and bad feeling go away!_ As he considered it, he came to the conclusion that the method of comfort was worth suffering such violation for. After all, Troy had a verrry talented set of hands, among other parts of his anatomy.

"I know, baby," Troy soothed, "Troy's gonna make it all better!" As Zeke blurted out another apology, the golden boy steered the male twin into his sleeping quarters.

Ryan lay down on his bed, scooting over to allow room for his love. Troy did not sit down right away; instead, he began rummaging through a drawer in the nightstand, searching for a gift-wrapped parcel he intended to give his boyfriend. As the blond waited, he became aware once more of what he had hidden away in his pocket. "Troy?"

"Found it!" The jock announced. Turning around, he hid the mini package behind his back. "I've got something for you."

"I've got something for you, too, but you go first, lovie."

"Alright." Troy presented the tiny box to his lover, watching the boys' soft features fill with surprise, warmth, love and bliss, all at once. "Even I know it's too early on for a proposal, but I did get you something that means just as much." He handed the box over.

Trembling with joy, Ryan adroitly tore away the wrapping paper and opened the velvet box. Inside was a silver band. Upon closer examination, he discovered an inscription on the inside that read, "All I want for Christmas… is you, babe." Cheesy. Romantic. It was Troy. Troy all over. His vision blurred as hot tears of pure rapture welled in his eyes. "You big old clichéd, lug, you…!" He choked out, throwing his arms around the boy's strong tanned neck.

"I hoped you would like it."

"Like it? I- it's beautiful, I love it! I love you, I-" Words inundated from his mouth before he could moderate their flow. Realizing the excess, he opted instead to do the one thing that said everything. He pressed his lips to Troy's and let his lips translate what needed to be known.

The brunette smiled into the kiss, feeling as though he was on top of the world.

When Ryan finally broke off, his eyes danced with stars and he was in a winter wonderland. After a moment, he regained his composure, wiping the tears off of his porcelain cheeks with the swipe of a finger. "And here is my gift to you," he said. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his own mini parcel that had a bushel of mistletoe attached.

Troy took the box that was covered with rich indigo velvet and slowly opened it, finding a silver band that matched the one that he had given his love contained within.

"Mine has a message as well," Ryan admitted, his fair, porcelain smooth cheeks a soft pink.

Picking up the ring, Troy read, "A fire has never burned stronger than the light of your soul. Your love is my life's meaning. Merry Christmas." The print was delicate and refined, quite like the person that had devised the message. It was Ryan-esque. Sweet. Poetic. Eloquent.

The jock found himself faced with an inability to form words. "Ryan, I… I don't know what to say. Th-Thank you! Thank you, snuggle kitten." He pulled the boy into an embrace. "It's beautiful, Ry."

"You don't have to thank me, Troy love." The blond king of East High's theater whispered. He nuzzled his nose against the brunette's, pale and tanned. "It's Christmas, and you make my life worth living."

"And you make mine worth living, babydoll." The two of them hugged, Ryan's slender from melting against Troy's t-shirt that stretched tightly across his sculpted, tanned chest.

Snuggled against his love, Ryan recalled the finale of his gift. "I almost forgot," he murmured aloud. The berried plant lay on the bed, and he grabbed it, holding it above their heads. "It's time for us to partake in a Christmas tradition," he told the boy, his tone sultry, a tantalizing smile on his soft red lips.

Looking at the insinuator of holiday romance, a smile curled Troy's pink lips. "It's about time."

"Joyeux Noel, amor," the blond whispered, his sky blue orbs teeming with exaltation that filled him in every nook and cranny.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," the brunette grinned, his ocean blue eyes holding equal veneration. Locked gazes led to locked lips, and their bodies melded, joining as the snow flakes drifted to the ground just outside, glistening beneath the moonlight. They were devious, cunning, devilish, and their love for one another was as pure as the magic and beauty of the winter's first snow.

**A/N:** Happy Holidays to everyone. May your Christmases be holly, jolly, and full of joy and love. And try not to fool around and have too much fun with mistletoe. 


End file.
